Aggression
by Mayushii
Summary: He didn't know why, but he couldn't hold still. Maybe it had something to do with that tape he had given Yusuke. Hiei's POV, takes place during Rescue Yukina. Oneshot, shonen-ai, Hiei/Kurama.


Aggression

by Mayushii

All copyright materials are property of their respective owners.

A/N: Okay, so I wanted to get this idea out there and decided now would be as good a time as any to do it. Uh, I also noticed that there hasn't been much boys' love lately and thought I should fix that. Hmm. As a warning, this fic contains BOY+BOY. Don't read if you object. If you like boys' love, please read and review.

* * *

"Aggression"

Hiei was frustrated.

He had stayed up most of last night, unable to sleep thanks to a nagging feeling that told him he had more important things to do. After leaving his tree he had spent the morning and the afternoon flitting around the city, and when that had ceased to entertain him he had ended up here. He didn't know why, but he couldn't hold still. He wanted to punch something. The urge to beat things up wasn't unusual, but normally he had a reason for feeling aggressive.

Maybe it had something to do with that tape he had given Yusuke. He just knew that it was a new case. Hiei almost wished that he had been assigned to the mission, too. In his opinion, any excuse to visit Makai and fight was a good one. Any chance to punch someone, grab, bite and claw and tear…

"Visiting me at school two days in a row? I didn't know you liked me so much."

"I thought I told you not to sneak up on me!" Hiei snapped, whipping around and glaring heatedly.

Behind him stood his best and most hated friend. The boy was cute in every foul sense of the word. Long, downy red hair framed Kurama's face, while the sweep of his bangs drew attention to his sparkling green eyes. A smile played across his lips, and the way his school clothes fit his slender frame completed his look of human innocence.

"I didn't sneak," Kurama said. "Maybe you just weren't listening."

"Feh," Hiei muttered, resuming his task of staring out at the grounds of Meiou Institute. He prayed that the youko would return to his classroom and carry on with his one-upmanship of the human brats. God, of course, had no sympathy for youkai, so Hiei's prayer was ignored. Kurama walked up and stood beside him, propping his elbows up on the metal handrail.

They stood there for a few minutes. Hiei stared out at the sprawling green lawn and budding oak trees, idly wondering how such an expansive campus could exist in the middle of Tokyo. He could see Kurama out of the corner of his eye. The youko was pretending to look out at the grounds, too, but Hiei noticed that Kurama was sneaking glances at him.

"Is something bothering you?" Kurama ventured.

"No. Why?"

"You seem quiet."

"Don't you have classes?"

"School's over. It has been for nearly an hour."

There was another stretch of silence. In a tree below, a bird cleaned its feathers. Hiei observed for a moment.

"You're quiet," Hiei said suddenly, without turning his head. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Kurama blinked, startled.

"What?"

"I'm talking just as much as I usually do," Hiei said impassively. "You're the one who's talking less, and since you aren't filling all the awkward silences, you think I'm being quiet."

Kurama quickly opened and shut his eyes. Once, twice. Point for Hiei.

"I guess so," Kurama said. He turned back to the railing. "I… Well, I guess I just have a lot on my mind." Kurama paused. It was possible that he was expecting Hiei to ask what was troubling him. In the end Hiei only frowned, and Kurama continued, "You see, I have this friend, and—"

"Is this friend you?" Hiei interrupted. Kurama forced a weak smile.

"To be honest, no." Kurama clenched his hands around the rail. "I talked to one of my friends, and he asked me to keep a secret. The secret is about my other friend. I promised I wouldn't tell, but I think my other friend deserves to know." Kurama glanced at him, and his large green eyes darted over Hiei's face. "I want your opinion, Hiei. Should I keep the secret, or tell my other friend?"

Hiei pondered for a few seconds. As a youkai, he wasn't very good with questions of human morality. Still…

"If you think your other friend deserves to know, you should tell him," Hiei said finally. Kurama's knuckles, which had been turning white from his grip on the rail, suddenly relaxed.

"All right, then."

Kurama spun to fully face Hiei, a determined look on his face. Hiei blinked at the sudden change in the youko's attitude. Why the hell was Kurama…?

"Hiei, the video you gave Yusuke concerns Yukina."

Hiei's face blanched with shock.

"What?" he hissed.

"Yukina," Kurama repeated. "I… Well, you remember how you stayed at my house the other night?"

"Yeah," Hiei growled, wondering what that had to do with the video. It had been raining, he had needed a place to stay, Kurama had offered to put him up for the night. How did that tie in with Yusuke's new mission?

"I told you before that you talk in your sleep. I heard you saying that name the other night, and—" Hiei took a step toward Kurama, his eyes flashing with outrage. The youko help up his hands defensively. "I wanted to help! I was only trying to—"

"Liar!" Hiei snarled, reaching for his katana. "You just wanted more information, you wanted one more thing to hold over my head!"

"No, that's not it!" Kurama looked angry now and a bit wounded. "I asked Koenma to search for that name, and it turns out that birds have been relaying messages to Reikai. They're from Yukina!"

Hiei paused, his hand hovering over the hilt of his katana.

"She's been sending messages to Reikai?"

"Yes," Kurama answered. His eyes were still shining with mingled anger and hurt. "Koenma was going to wait before assigning Yusuke the mission. Yukina has been missing for five years, he didn't think a few more weeks would matter…but when I told Koenma that she had something to do with you, he put her casefile at the top of the stack."

Hiei looked at him, processing this information. It didn't make sense.

"Koenma hates me," Hiei said slowly. "He only let me out of the dungeons because you promised him I'd behave. Why would he want to do me any favors?" Kurama looked away a little too hastily. Hiei narrowed his eyes, his suspicions rising. "What did you say to him?"

"Nothing much," Kurama said quickly.

"Kurama," Hiei growled in warning.

The youko looked up again, his head held high and his shoulders squared defiantly.

"I agreed to another three months of service," Kurama said. "For both of us."

Hiei stared. Kurama had…both of them… _Both _of them…!

"You," Hiei breathed, trembling with the force of his own fury, "sold _my _services to Koenma?"

"Yes," Kurama said, standing his ground. "With the way you cry Yukina's name in your sleep, I thought three months would be a small price to pay for her rescue." His tone held a challenge. "Was I wrong?"

Of course not. Hiei felt his already hot blood start to scald his insides; Kurama was always right, he couldn't be angry at Kurama for doing the right thing, and that pissed him off even more.

"You had no right to make that promise!" Hiei snarled. "I am not going to be Koenma's slave!"

"Oh, get over yourself!" Kurama yelled, swiping his bangs out of his eyes so he could glare properly. "At least you get to help Yusuke with missions and things like that! You've been given a free pass for fighting and treasure-hunting! You know what I get to do? I get to baby-sit Koenma. In fact, I'm supposed to be with him right now."

The youko whirled around, stalking toward the door with his fists clenched at his sides. Hiei stared after him. He wasn't really angry at Kurama now. He actually felt kind of excited; he would be reunited with Yukina, and he would soon have the chance to beat the crap out of youkai in Makai. All his anger at Kurama vanished at the thought, but he still had so much pent-up aggression… Something had to give.

"Kurama."

"What?" Kurama snapped, glaring over his shoulder.

Hiei merely looked at him for a few seconds. As serious as the situation was, Hiei couldn't help thinking that Kurama looked like an offended girl. A flush burned on the youko's high cheekbones, his big green eyes shone through his long bangs, and his lower lip pouted temptingly as he frowned.

Smirking, Hiei disappeared in a blur. Kurama took a step back, looking startled as the little youkai reappeared in front of him. Hiei grabbed the front of Kurama's gakuran, tugged him downward, and shoved his lips up against the youko's. It was a vigorous kiss; he moved his mouth quickly, hungrily, taking advantage of Kurama's immobility to force his mouth open and tongue him. The boy was too stunned to punch him or kiss back.

As quickly as it had begun, the kiss ended. Kurama stared down at Hiei with wide eyes as he broke away. Hiei couldn't help but notice that his friend's parted lips were glistening with moisture; he subconsciously licked his own lips, feeling a rush in his blood that had nothing to do with frustration.

"Thanks," Hiei said.

Kurama blinked. When he opened his eyes again, Hiei was gone.


End file.
